Myles Truitt
Myles Truitt (born Myles Jackson; Februrary 1, 2002) currently portrays Malik Parker, the deuteragonist & the titular character's adoptive brother on ''Bree''. Life & Career Myles Truitt was born in Atlanta, Georgia, USA, on February 1, 2002. He is managed by his mother Danielle Jackson who posts his entire journey from child actor to achieving stardom on her blog ‘thestagemom.com’. He has two younger brothers, Blaze and Chase, and is supported by their father who is often seen in the family’s social media posts. The actor is associated with the ‘Been Broke Before’ movement which tries to motivate people suffering from poverty. He also enjoys playing basketball and is a huge Toronto Raptors fan. He is not in a relationship and is concentrating on his career. He is an African-American actor who rose to fame after being cast as a young Ronnie Devoe in the biographical BET series ‘The New Edition Story’. The young actor is a newcomer to the industry and has already made his mark through his dancing, acting, and singing talents. Managed by his mother, he has also been seen on the show ‘Superstition’. He has the knack for hip-hop dancing and loves playing basketball. He considers actors, Don Cheadle, and the real-life singer, Ronnie Devoe, to be among his musical inspirations. Truitt is close friends with his co-stars Tyler Marcel Williams, Jahi Di'Allo Winston, and singer-model Dai Time. The actor is also associated with the ‘J. Pervis Talent Agency’. Being an African-American, Truitt considers Martin Luther King Jr. as the greatest inspiration in his life. Besides his acting, Truitt has also released his own line of T-shirts named ‘TRU2ITT’ and supports the ‘Been Broke Before’ movement. Myles Truitt was still studying when he auditioned for the role of young Ronnie Devoe in the American biographical TV series, ‘The New Edition Story’. The series focuses on R&B group New Edition’s journey from their early days to rise to fame and later establishing themselves as one of the top adult acts in the hip-hop industry. The series was conceived in August 2015 and casting began in early January 2016. In April 2016, it was confirmed by BET and Truitt’s mother that Truitt had been cast in the role of a young Ronnie Devoe in the series. BET released the first trailer on June 26, 2016, and the series aired from January 24, 2017, through January 26, 2017. The series was highly appreciated. All the young artists including Myles Truitt were praised for their portrayal of the original band members. Widely considered to be one of the best biopics based on an African-American music group, ‘The New Edition Story’ made Truitt famous overnight. The series won five awards including ‘Outstanding TV Movie/Limited Series’ and ‘Outstanding Music (Comedy, Drama, TV Movie or Limited Series)’ at the 2017 ‘Black Reel Awards For Television’. It was also nominated at the 2017 ‘BET’ awards. Myles’ singing and dancing were particularly praised and his uncanny resemblance to Ronnie Devoe while acting showcased the young actor’s talents. He along with his co-stars also did a tribute performance for the ‘New Edition Lifetime Achievement Award’ at the 2017 ‘BET’ awards. The actor who is represented by ‘J. Pervis Talent Agency’ landed his second major role on the supernatural TV series ‘Superstitions’ (2017–present). He plays the recurring role of Arlo Hastings and has appeared on the episodes ‘Pilot’ and ‘Echoes of My Mind’. There seems to be no stopping the young actor as he is about to make his movie debut in the crime thriller ‘Kin’ (2018). One of his most important early movie roles to date will be in the upcoming police drama- thriller ‘Dragged Across Concrete’ (2018). He is starring alongside industry heavyweights Mel Gibson, Vince Vaughan, and Jennifer Carpenter. Myles Truitt was born in Atlanta, Georgia, USA, on February 1, 2002. He is managed by his mother Danielle Jackson who posts his entire journey from child actor to achieving stardom on her blog ‘thestagemom.com’. He has two younger brothers, Blaze and Chase, and is supported by their father who is often seen in the family’s social media posts. The actor is associated with the ‘Been Broke Before’ movement which tries to motivate people suffering from poverty. He also enjoys playing basketball and is a huge Toronto Raptors fan. He is not in a relationship and is concentrating on his career. Category:Cast Category:Main Cast Category:Males Category:Male Cast Category:Deuteragonist